The organizers of games are increasingly exploiting open networks, such as the Internet, or possibilities offered by interactive television to organize remote games.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,447 describes in particular a system for participating in interactive televised games with means for verifying the chronology of the events connected with the games.
The main problems posed by remote games are:                for the organizer of the game, to be certain of the authenticity of the winner or winners, and        for the players, to be certain that their answers remain confidential until the end of the game and to receive their prizes if they win.        
The solutions currently proposed for guaranteeing security in remote games consist in players registering with the organizer of the game, before playing. In this case they receive an identifier and an associated secret code which they must then use whenever they wish to play.
Having to register before being able to play implies that the player cannot play impulsively. Another drawback of this system is that the anonymity of the player is not guaranteed since he always plays under an identifier.
An aim of the present invention is to solve the aforesaid problems by proposing a novel method of remote game management allowing players to play impulsively, without any prior registration phase, and anonymously, while guaranteeing security, both from the point of view of the organizer of the game and that of the player.